edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
This page is for from ANY person's continity! is a character from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. He is universally known as the antagonist of every fanfic of the Eds that has ever existed, and his actions are often unexplained and are often not reasoned. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. |Image = |Age = Pre-teen/Teenage |aka = Jock Boy Square-Headed Jerk (by Eddy) Shovel-Chin Teenie Weenie (by Edna for a reason that involves his obsession with the word "dork") |Credits = Jock |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Appearances in Fanfiction *Once an Ed, Always an Ed - in this story, he and the other kids were roleplaying and he pretended to be Rolf. *Watch-Eds *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy and its following show The NEW Edventures of Ed,Edd,N Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working * The Edventures * Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna- in this story Kevin discovers Nazz's cousin is a Ed and instantly dislikes her despite liking Nazz. Edna discovers the REAL reason why Kevin is obessed with the word "dork"... and uses it to get back at him for what he did to Eddy during the "Skipper incident". He is also attacked (and possibly violated) by the Killer Sisters. * The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy- He actually attacked Grim and the Eds this one April Fools' day with the help of Jack O' Lantern. * Kevin's survival- It is the Kids freshmen year of high school, Everyone is adapting Except Kevin, who has become an out cast. Do to some Events that happen Football camp. Now, he is just trying to survive. Note: Not even Kevin should get treated like this. (rated T ) * Not his Day- Kevin had a great life; he was the best athlete in the county, the head cheerleader was his girlfriend, he just turned seventeen, he was passing all his classes with flying colors- and then his step Dad and sister moved in. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life - In this game, Kevin owns a shop where the player can purchase new moves. *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Scout. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2 *Ed Kart Kevin's Alter Egos *The Kevinator - (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Trouble!!) *Rolf - Once an Ed, Always an Ed *Dr. Kevin - (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Slicer - (The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead) Family *Mother *Father *James Jr. (brother) According to ThugLife64 *Katrina Oaks (Step-Sister) According to KisaShika See Also *Kevin-Eds Conflict *Eddy-Kevin Conflict *Jock-Cheerleader Shipping - The romantic intrest between Kevin and Nazz. Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters